Chroma
by Saoirsey
Summary: Karena takdir ada bukan untuk dihindari, tapi ditunggu dengan tangan terbuka, dan diperjuangkan dengan kaki yang berlari. Karena itu, tak akan kulepaskan. Karena kau milikku dan aku menginginkanmu. "Aku menemukanmu." Monochrome Soulmate!AU. ([Kaizuka Inaho].[Slaine Troyard])


**[Nol]**

Dunia ini dipenuhi berbagai warna warni yang sangat indah nan cantik. Beragam dan berkilauan. Bagi mereka yang beruntung dapat melihat kombinasi warna primer itu terlebih dulu, senyumnya selalu terkembang. Sorotnya cerah, namun redup pada mereka yang masih terbayang abu.

Kasihan, diberi semangat lewat senyum.

Dalam satu dan lain hal, Slaine hanya dapat mendengus.

Tentunya dunia ini cantik, tetapi hanya bagi mereka yang sudah berhasil menemukan kuncinya; _Soulmatenya, individu lain yang akan menemani dirinya._ Slaine bukannya mencela, tapi ia berada di tahap apatis. Antara tertarik dan tidak tertarik.

Slaine tertarik akan keindahan warna-warna disekelilingnya. Tertarik pada bercak berbeda gradasi pada meja kelas usang, selat diantara keramik lantai kamar mandi, hingga warna dari tutup pulpen gurunya. Ia tentu ingin tahu warna dari dirinya. Yang kata Asseylum dia punya bola mata secatik kristal lautan. Yang katanya pula, ia tidak sabar melihat Slaine menemukan seseorang agar dunia ini berwarna baginya.

Yang bagi Slaine, ia tidak mau. Tidak tertarik.

Dunia abu-abu tidak seburuk itu.

Tuntutan ayahnya akan kesuksesan serta harga dirinya akan persepsi dunia tidak membiarkan hatinya berdalih ingin mendapat curah kasih sayang. Tidak perlu. Slaine ingin memperdalam wawasannya agar ia bisa memilih jalur apapun yang ia inginkan, karena sejujurnya ia tidak punya mimpi secara spesifik.

Ia belum mau dipusingkan oleh pasangan manja kelak.

Ia berharap bertemu siapapun orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya ketika ia sudah lulus sarjana saja.

Muluk sekali, memang.

Slaine tidak percaya takdir, tapi Lemrina selalu bersikeras bahwa itu benar adanya.

Slaine dipaksa percaya bahwa takdir itu ada saat ia lupa menulis namanya sendiri di lembar jawaban miliknya, berakibat dia gagal ujian percobaan dan mendapat tugas tambahan. Mungkin satu satunya hal yang dapat disyukuri adalah ujian percobaan itu sendiri.

Tetapi setiap kali Slaine dipaksa percaya, takdir itu selalu berhubungan dengan konteks negatif. Atau mungkin memang sudut pandangnya saja yang terlewat pesimis.

Apalah.

Slaine menggeleng, meniup sedikit poni _putihnya_ yang menutupi mata ketika melihat bayanganya di jendela. Ia berjalan lurus di koridor lantai dua, berbelok pada kelas ketiga dari tangga timur.

Tujuan sederhana, mengumpulkan tugas pada guru yang sedang mengajar adik tingkat. Sedikit basa basi dan senyum cengengesan, Slaine langsung pamit pergi.

Tetapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah titik terang dibelakang kelas, sebuah netra yang nantinya akan Slaine ketahui bernama merah karat tertangkap sudut pandangnya.

Slaine melihat sekilas ketika berbalik pergi menuju pintu, sangat sekilas. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menilik lebih jauh pemilik netra berkilau itu.

Yang ia tahu, ia terpekur di depan pintu kelas.

.

.

.

**[Satu]**

Kata orang, jodoh itu tidak kemana.

Mungkin bisa menjauh atau benang merah yang terikat di kelingking terlilit, kusut, atau terjalin dengan milik orang lain, bahkan bisa saja putus. Saat slaine menambahkan opsi terakhir biasanya Asseylum akan menampar lengannya sambil merengut.

Slaine tidak akan cerita pada Asseylum maupun Lemrina perihal dirinya yang telah mendapat warna pada hidupnya.

Jangan.

Mereka bisa heboh dan bertanya tanya padanya.

Slaine sendiri tidak ingat wajah pasangannya seperti apa. Yang ia tahu, dia satu tingkat dibawahnya dan bermanik karat.

Slaine yakin dalam sekilas lirik yang ia lakukan, ia sama sekali tidak melihat jelas wajah pasangannya.

Menandakan, ia tidak tahu rupanya. Ia seakan buta.

Slaine sedang turun tangga dari lantai kelasnya, hendak menikmati waktu istirahatnya di kantin lantai satu ketika ia melihat sekelebat coklat tua lewat didepannya.

Slaine yakin ia tidak tahu wajahnya. Namun lirikan singkat dari lelaki bersurai coklat dibawah tangga mampu membuatnya kembali terpekur.

Setitik hatinya goyah, bergerak menggebu, seolah berseru, _"Itu dia! Dia yang disana! Dia yang selama ini kutunggu." _Slaine tidak yakin, tapi perasaannya berkata memang dialah adanya.

Slaine segera berbalik naik tangga ketika dilihatnya surai coklat mulai menolehkan kepala padanya.

.

.

.

**[Dua]**

Inaho sedang melamun menghadap papan ketika tiba-tiba dunianya telah dipenuhi warna.

Awalnya ia kira ia salah lihat, tapi ia yakin tidak ketika warna itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Ia menoleh, mengamati setiap sudut kelas namun tidak menemukan sesuatu. Alisnya menukik, ia sama sekali tidak punya ide siapa orang yang membuatnya mampu melihat warna.

Ia melanglang ke dunianya sendiri, ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan gadis yang duduk didepannya telah berada di depan kelas, menjawab rentetan soal di papan tulis.

Inaho berputar, mencolek bahu Calm yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Calm, tadi ada siapa?"

Calm menoleh sedikit, "Tidak tahu." Ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali bermain game dibawah meja.

Inaho cemberut sedikit, ia menggeleng pelan dan berganti menyorongkan badannya kedepan meja, berbisik kecil memanggil Inko.

"Inko, Inko."

Gadis bersurai hitam dua meja di depan kirinya melirik. Dengan bahasa wajah bertanya ada apa padanya.

"Apakah tadi ada seseorang yang datang?"

Inko menaikkan sebelah alis, ia tidak dengar.

"Apa tadi ada yang datang?" Inaho menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

Kini alis mengerut, menyatu ditengah kening, bibirnya terbuka tanpa suara menyerukan _'Apa?'_

Inaho menghela nafas. "Tadi ada siapa?" Ia benar benar hampir berteriak.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kaizuka-kun. Kenapa kau tidak maju kedepan dan mengeceknya?"

Suara lain menyahuti, Inaho menoleh pelan pada sosok gurunya yang melipat tangan didepan papan.

"Kemarilah."

Inaho kena hukum.

.

.

.

**[Tiga]**

Inaho benar benar tidak punya ide mengenai siapa pasangannya ataupun hal lain yang dapat mengarahkan dirinya kepadanya.

Inaho bahkan tidak sadar saat mereka bertemu.

Tapi menurut beberapa orang dikelasnya, entitas selain pengajar yang memasuki kelas mereka adalah seorang lelaki bersurai pirang kelabu.

Inaho bukannya bertanya, ia hanya tidak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan siswi didepan mejanya yang terkikik berkata siswa itu tampan.

Inaho setidaknya punya satu petunjuk.

.

.

.

**[Empat]**

Entitas pemilik surai pirang di sekolah ini mungkin mencapai seperempat keseluruhan siswa, tetapi dengan pirang kelabu, Inaho tidak tahu. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu pirang itu ada banyak jenisnya. Terlebih, ia baru saja mempelajari warna.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melirik setiap kali seseorang dengan surai seterang mentari lewat disekitar, usaha sederhana untuk mencari _miliknya_. Inaho tidak yakin ini berhasil karena ia tidak merasakan apapun seberapa banyak surai pirang yang telah ia lihat.

Meski pernah suatu waktu ia merasakan hal aneh, sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menoleh kearah tangga lantai atas.

Yang ia lihat adalah sekelebat pirang yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia lihat, pirang itu tidak terang, sedikit kusam, kelabu. Netra karat sedikit melebar.

_Mungkinkah?_

Tanpa membuang waktu Inaho bergegas menaiki tangga, hendak mengejar, namun yang ia dapati ketika mencapai lantai tiga adalah kekosongan. Surai pirang menghilang.

Yang bisa ia asumsikan adalah pasangannya kembali masuk ke kelas, lantai tiga adalah kawasan anak tingkat akhir. Tidak mungkin siswa tingkat dibawahnya mau membuang waktu menaiki kawasan kakak kelas.

Sepertinya, _Dia_ tidak ingin ditemukan. Mungkin _Dia_ tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Inaho?

Entahlah. Tapi Inaho tidak akan biarkan.

Setidaknya Inaho kembali mendapat petunjuk. Miliknya adalah seorang lelaki satu tingkat diatasnya.

Inaho mendecih, tersenyum miring.

_Playing hard to get, huh?_

_._

_._

_._

**[Lima]**

Inaho punya kebiasaan baru.

Ia akan menunggu di kelasnya pada saat pulang sekolah selama tiga puluh menit setiap hari sabtu.

Alasan sederhana, untuk menyamai jam pulang kakak tingkatnya yang hanya setiap hari sabtu pulangnya cepat.

Inaho akan melihat jam, lalu menyender di tembok dekat tangga mengamati setiap kepala pirang yang lewat.

Tapi tidak pernah tertangkap. Inaho mungkin saja akan meneriakkan kekesalannya di siaran radio sekolah jika ia tidak waras. Miliknya benar benar tidak ingin ditemukan.

Inaho tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat terobsesi dengan permainan menemukan pasangan ini. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Apa yang diinginkan hati kecilnya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Padahal otaknya terus berteriak bahwa hal ini tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi kali ini saja, Inaho ingin mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

**[Enam]**

Slaine juga punya kebiasaan baru.

Ia akan memakai jaket bertudung dan pulang saat ruang kelasnya benar benar kosong pada hari jum'at dan sabtu. Kadang kadang dengan masker. Ia berpura pura sakit.

Beberapa kali ia mendapati surai coklat dibawah tangga dan entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan adik kelas itu ingin mencarinya.

Slaine bukannya mau menghindari takdir, bukan juga tidak ingin didekatkan dengan jodoh. Hanya saja, dia belum mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Terlihat merepotkan.

Biarkan dia melalui masa sekolah menengah atasnya dengan tenang, maka dengan sangat senang hati Slaine akan mendatangi pasangannya dengan senyum selebar daun lotus.

Menurutnya, ini hanya belum waktunya.

.

.

.

**[Tujuh]**

Inaho kehilangan hitungan hari dalam usahanya mencari pasangannya. Dia benar benar menghindarinya. Inaho hanya beberapa kali melihatnya sekilas, karena ia lebih dulu melarikan diri.

Tetapi Inaho tahu dia memiliki bola mata yang sangat cantik. Inaho menyukainya dan sangat ingin melihatnya dari dekat.

Inaho menginginkannya.

Ini hari sabtu dan Inaho kembali menanti di tangga. Tidak ia pedulikan tatapan kakak tingkat padanya, ia hanya berdiri diam dengan ponsel di genggaman tangan, meliriki setiap orang yang lewat dibalik layar gadget yang berpendar buram menunjukkan ramalan cuaca.

Tetap tidak ada. Tapi kali ini ia tidak langsung mendesah dan pulang. Ia tetap menunggu, menunggu selama dua puluh menit yang terasa sangat lama.

Lalu mendecih dan bergegas naik ke tangga. Kembali mencoba mengecek ke setiap kelas. Tidak mengharapkan hal pasti karena selalunya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Di ruang kelas nomor dua dari ujung, Inaho melihat sekelebat bayang yang berbalik masuk kedalam kelas.

Tanpa aba aba ia mengejarnya.

Menendang pintu yang coba ditutup, Inaho melihat surai pirang kelabu dibalik tudung hitam berjalan mundur perlahan. Kembali Inaho merasakan sesuatu yang membenarkan bahwa pemuda dihadapannya inilah yang ia cari selama ini. Bahwa pemuda inilah miliknya yang menolak untuk ia temukan.

Inaho menghampiri, memojokkan di dekat meja guru.

Surai pirang mengelak, mencoba kabur, Inaho bergegas mengejar. Lengannya menangkap lengan pucat berbalut jaket hitam yang terkepal, nyaris menonjoknya.

Maaf saja, Inaho sudah menunggu lama untuk hal ini. Tidak akan ia biarkan berakhir sia sia.

Lengan itu ditarik, dipiting dibelakang badan dengan cengkraman kuat lewat jemari kiri.

Seringai kecil terlempar ketika Inaho menarik turun tudung hitam pemuda itu. Perutnya tergelitik, senang. Lengan kanan terangkat, perlahan memeluk tubuh yang mulai berhenti berontak.

Ditarik kearahnya.

Kepala Inaho kelewat dekat, menumpu pada bahu hingga nafasnya terasa panas menerpa tengkuk, ia tersenyum mengamati _miliknya_ yang bergerak risih, malu dan tidak nyaman.

"Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu."

_Tidak akan kubiarkan lari lagi. Karena kau kunciku pada dunia, karenanya kau milikku._

"Mari berkenalan."

.

.

.

Ahay :)

-Have a good day, fellas!-

.

.

.

P.s: Keknya katalis masih belum jelas ya ehe, emang ga pandai kasih kisi kisi


End file.
